Errors and inconsistencies in the Edge Chronicles
This is a page on things stated in The Edge Chronicles that don't add up due to contradictions in another part of the series. What was Quint holding on to when dangling with Maris atop the Loftus Observatory in The Winter Knights? In'' Freeglader'', Rook Barkwater saw Quint rescuing Maris in his cocoon dreams, and Quint was hanging on to a balustrade. However, when this same event occured during the events of The Winter Knights, Quint was actually holding on to the handle of a door leading from the north gantry of the Loftus Observatory. When was the Stone Pilot rescued? During the Twig trilogy, it was mentioned multiple times that Maugin was rescued during Quint's later years as the sky pirate captain, Cloud Wolf. However, during the events of Clash of the Sky Galleons, she served as the Stone Pilot aboard the Galerider, and it was specifically stated that Quint had rescued her very recently, roughly a few weeks after he had rescued Tem Barkwater. Clash of the Sky Galleons took place nine years before the time that she was supposedly rescued according to the Twig trilogy. What was the name of Wind Jackal's wife? During the Rook trilogy, Wind Jackal's wife was referred to as "Hirmina Verginix". However, during Clash of the Sky Galleons, her name was spelled "Hermina Verginix". It is likely a typo on the part of the latter book. Did Rook really discover and name Snickets? During the events of The Last of the Sky Pirates, Rook supposedly discovered a new species of creature in the Deepwoods. He named these creatures, "Snickets", and he was supposedly the first one to classify them. However, during Clash of the Sky Galleons, which took place over seventy years before Rook's journey to the Free Glades, Wind Jackal made a brief reference to Snickets. Additionally, in Clash of the Sky Galleons, Quint encounters a famous Sky Pirate named Sleet Snicket. This seems to indicate that Snickets may have been discovered and named already. What was the time period between The Winter Knights and Quint leaving The Knights Academy? On the timeline featured in The Lost Barkscrolls, it showed the difference between "The terrible winter freezes Sanctaphrax" and "Quint storms out of the Knights Academy..." as two years. However, in Stormchaser, during the Caterbird's tale of Quint's inauguration ceremony (the point in his life in which he left the Knights Academy), it was mentioned that Screedius Tollinix had set off on his stormchasing voyage about nine years previously, but he was known to have set out during the terrible winter. What damage did the Scrapewort Berry cause to those who ingest it? Scrapewort Berries are known to be poisonous, but there are inconsistencies about what effect they have on their victims. In Beyond the Deepwoods, the Scrapewort Berry was said to bring those who eat it out in a warty blue rash that never goes away. It was implied there that the berry is not a fatal poison. However, in Vox, it was stated that half a dozen Scrapewort Berries contained enough poison to kill a fully grown Hammelhorn, and this fact was used in such a way as to suggest that the berries were even more harmful to more civilized creatures. Did Vilnix Pompolnius ever know his family? During the events of The Winter Knights, Vilnix Pompolnius was said to have been abandoned as an infant and raised by a drunken Greywaif in the Undertown sewers, until Vilnix became clever enough to strike out on his own. However, in Stormchaser, Vilnix repeatedly thought of old sayings his grandmother used to say, suggesting that he had known his family. This is presumably a lapse of memory on the part of the authors. Which Laboratory was the Gloamglozer created in? During the events of The Curse of the Gloamglozer, the Great Laboratory was said to be where the Earth-Scholars conducted their studies and the Ancient Laboratory was where the First Scholars attempted to create life. Linius Pallitax attempted to recreate the experiment with ghastly results. However, in The Winter Knights, it was repeatedly stated that Linius attempted to recreate the First Scholars' experiments in the Great Laboratory. This was most likely just an error, either in the writing or the publishing of the book. What happened to the Skyraider after Twig's mutiny? During the events of Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, Twig seized control of the sky ship, the Skyraider, from Thunderbolt Vulpoon, arranged for the slaves onboard to sail back to Undertown, and, at the end of the book, sailed away in the Skyraider to relocate his crew at Riverrise. Later, during The Last of the Sky Pirates, Twig was said to have left the Skyraider at Wilderness Lair. Many years after that, Twig and Rook used the Skyraider to attack the Tower of Night, and the ship was destroyed in the process. However, during Freeglader, the Skyraider was shown to be in the possession of Thunderbolt Vulpoon's son, Deadbolt Vulpoon, grounded in the Armada of the Dead with a rotten flight-rock. It is possible that Deadbolt Vulpoon simply named his ship after his father's ship, but it has never been explained. What was the gender of Maris's pet lemkin? During the events of The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Maris had a pet lemkin named Digit. During the course of that book, Digit was referred to as a "she". However, in Clash of the Sky Galleons, Maris referred to Digit as "he". Presumably, the authors merely forgot Digit's gender, as he/she was not a very important character. Why the change in direction of the Gloamglozer rock between Clash of the Sky Galleons ''and ''Freeglader? In clash of the Sky Galleons, the first chronological appearnce of the rock , as depicted by one of Riddel's illustrations, sees it facing over the edge. Yet by the time of Freeglader, when Rook is being blown towards the edge by the Stormphrax Storm, he sees the rocks face rearing up before him as he approaches. How old was Cowlquape in Midnight Over Sanctaphrax? During chapter five, Cowlquape's first appearance, he is described as being "barely fifteen years old", but according to the timeline, Cowlquape was born in 23EY, which would make him only thirteen during the events of Midnight Over Sactaphrax. Whether the error rests in the timeline or the novel is debatable, but it could be that the writers decided after Midnight Over Sanctaphrax was written, that Twig treating Cowlquape so much younger - repeatedly calling him "lad", and generally acting as a worldly-wise older brother - was not justified with just one year of difference in age between them. What is Flat Head Goblin's skin color? ---- Category:Behind the Scenes